charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Peyton Halliwell
In the future, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop have three daughters. In the Forever Charmed epilogue, the eldest little girl is six, the middle little girl is four, and the youngest little girl is just being born. Daughters Prudence Johnna Halliwell In the Charmed Comics, Phoebe's eldest daughter is known as Prudence Johnna Halliwell. Like her late aunt, she goes by the nickname of "Prue" and P.J.. She shares her first name with her cousin Melinda . She is half-cupid, half-witch and her known powers are the gifts of beaming, remote teleportation and sensing . She was born in late 2007. Grams is the one who nicknames Prudence P.J. Phoebe_Daughter--.jpg|Phoebe's daughter, seen in a premonition Prudence_Comic.jpg|Prue in the Comics Middle Daughter She is Phoebe's middle daughter, she is only seen once throughout the run of Charmed. She is portrayed at four years old, making her two years younger than Prudence and four years older than her little sister. Thus her birthdate is sometime in 2009. 'patricia' This little girl is only shown once while Phoebe was shown to be in labor with her. This daughter will be six years younger than Prudence and four years younger than her other sister. Making her birthdate sometime in 2013. She is the baby of the nine of them. Girls.jpg|Phoebe's Two Daughters and Billie Alyssamilanoalilarabellll4.jpg|Phoebe with her middle daughter Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her daughters on The Jung and the Restless Powers and Abilities According to the comics, [[Prudence Johnna Halliwell|'Prudence']] - possesses the power of Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing like her father. Middle daughter - We do not know her powers yet however she will possibly be able to beam. Youngest daughter - We do not know her powers yet however she will possibly be able to beam. They could have also inheirted some of the powers of their parents: From their mother, Phoebe Halliwell - Premonition, Levitation, Empathy or Electro-mental ignitions. From their father Coop'' -'' Beaming (Prudence power), Empathy'', ''Self Healing, Telekinesis, Immortality, Time travel, Telepathic Suggestion, Holograms, Sensing or [[High Resistance|'High Resistance']]. From the fact that they are related to the Halliwell family - Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization or[[Premonition| Premonition]]. Family *Phoebe Halliwell - Mother *Coop - Father Other Relatives *Penny Halliwell & Allen Halliwell - Great Grandparents *Victor Bennett & Patty Halliwell - Grandparents *Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews - Aunts *Leo Wyatt and Henry Mitchell - Uncles *Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Tamora and Kat Mitchell and Henry Mitchell Jr. - Cousins *Billie Jenkins - Aunt (A surrogate aunt, like Aunt Gail was to the sisters) Notes * The park where Phoebe has the vision of her future daughter is Marathon Park, in front of Paramount's famous Bronson Gate. * All three girls will have brown eyes. Appearance Phoebe's daughters have only appeared in 5''' episode of the series. And '''3 issue throughout the course of the comic series so far. ;Season 7 — Only Prudence :Witchness Protection — (In Phoebe's Premonition) :Ordinary Witches ;Season 8 :Hulkus Pulkus — Only Prudence :The Jung and the Restless — Only Prudence :Forever Charmed ;Season 9 — Only Prudence :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca :Unnatural Resources Category:Magical beings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Angels Category:Babies Category:2nd Generation Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupids